


october dreams

by thisshallowgrave



Series: take a poem and hold it up to the light [23]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Baseball, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-18 08:04:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21272579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisshallowgrave/pseuds/thisshallowgrave
Summary: at night he sees shadows
Series: take a poem and hold it up to the light [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/680249
Kudos: 1





	october dreams

**Author's Note:**

> BATEBAW GAM!

at night he sees shadows  
of octobers past  
behind his eyelids.  
he can see the ghosts rising   
to meet, to greet him.  
to welcome him to a fraternity  
steeped in traditions as old as time.  
when he sinks into  
his field of dreams,  
he can spin no-hitters out of the dust.  
in his dreams, he can  
drop the curve as easy as water.  
he can throw flames from the mound.  
in his dreams, he moves with the quickness,  
the agility of a dancer.  
and in his dreams,  
he is invincible.


End file.
